Under New Management
by AyanoLundell
Summary: Ayano Lundell has always loved the gorillaz. And when she goes to a concert with her friend but gets lost and losses her backstage pass. She panics until she realizes. She stumbled into 2D's dressing room. After meeting him, she gets a trip to kong studios, where the unbelievable happens. She becomes the new manager. Now she has to survive. Update once every week.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own this, all rights go to the creators of gorillaz. I only own my OC's

''Hey look it's that freak Ayano!'' yelled the girls in my class like they did every morning. Seriously it's like these people hated me just for breathing. They are heartless and not to mention ugly. Im not a prize myself but still compared to them im like a supermodel.

I did my best to ignore them but yet they always ended up messing with me. They think im weird because of my dream. Instead of being a model a rapper, singer. My dream was to be a guitar player in my favorite band. Gorillaz, the best band in the universe as far as im concerned. Their awesome, noodle is the guitar girl in the group after she replaced Paula Cracker and she play a rocking guitar solo way better than Paula! Then theirs Russell he's the drummer and he is scary sometimes but seems easy to get along with. Also Murdoc, that's all I have to say about him. And the best looking person in the universe, 2D. He's the singer; he's cute, funny and amazing. But there's no way I can get to him. They also have another base player in the group. Jen Wise. In every magazine I've seen her all over 2D it really makes me upset. But oh well not my problem right now, I turned around to face my situation.

They girls were hovering over me like the little demons they are and they had their stupid smirks on their face. ''Your calling me a freak, you wear so much fake stuff im surprised you weren't made in china''. That startled them, they gave me a look so cold and harsh it reminded me of Murdoc and as that thought crossed my mind, I couldn't help but laugh. ''What are you laughing at?! '' yelled one of the girls '' It better not be us! '' yelled her friend. My laugh went down to a snicker as the biggest and baddest girl in the class, grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me to my feet. This wasn't that hard considering im only 5'0. ''If you think this is a joke it won't be a joke for long, you think you can insult me and get away with it well you have another thing coming''. Said the girl her names Tatiana Newhill, she's 5'5 and not exactly thin. Her hair has streaks of red in it. Not like it looks that good on her.

''Oh im sorry I thought the right of speak was one of the amendments'' she didn't laugh at my response, she only lifted her fist and right hooked me in the stomach. All the air in me escaped all at once. And she dropped me as if I was a doll before she connected her foot with my stomach. I couldn't help but lay there as I was getting the shit beat out of me. But what would the gorillaz do? I didn't need a second thought; I grabbed her ankle and yanked, causing her to fall on her butt. I stood up and was about to do the same to her as she did to me and right when I raised my foot. The teacher came in. ''what the heck is going on here!'' her scratchy voice stopped me and Tatiana stand straight up like lawyers ready to testify. ''Ayano kick me and pushed me down! ''

''Oh really? '' said the teacher, ''No she's a dirty liar! She started all of this first!'' not like the teacher would believe me she never does. So she only told me and Tatiana to sit and be quiet, which was exactly what we did.

All of this was her fault not mine. I sighed and did nothing until; something ran into and caused me to scream a bit. ''I like your enthusiasm!'' oh that explains it. ''Amy what are you talking about? '' ''Guess who just did the most epic thing ever! '' Amy said almost as if she was going to explode.

'' You? '' I said not as enthusiastically. ''Correct, don't scream but I got us two tickets and backstage passes to Gorillaz tomorrow night'' backstage passes. I could meet them. I didn't even care that we were in class; I let out the biggest fan girl scream ever. Finally something is going right today. Gorillaz here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: The last chapter was really short im very sorry I didn't really understand the whole stretch concept but this one will be longer. Disclaimer I do not own the gorillaz, I only own my OC's.

School didn't end soon enough. My mind was only focusing on the gorillaz. I can't believe me of all people would get to meet them its nearly unbelievable. The thought kept racing through me so fast that before I knew it I was in Amy's car heading to her house to get everything ready. When we arrived her house still looked the same. A two story house with high windows and a type of beige caramel color that it reminded me of a caramel Frappuccino, which are really good if I might add, the door was white and flowers of all colors covered the landscape. We entered the house and raced up the stairs so fast we nearly fell down about two or three times. When we reached her room, we closed the door and started screaming and jumping like maniacs.

''Oh my god I still can't believe you got the tickets! Wasn't the concert sold out!? '' If this was any regular event I would be like; eh. But this is gorillaz were talking about. I can't contain how excited I was about this. Not even Tatiana can put my mood down.

''It was simply! You know my uncle? '' Said Amy ''the one with the beard? '' I replied. ''Ya him well he has an aunt who has a cousin who has a neighbor who have a sister who has a friend who has a cousin who has a mom who worked at Jens hair dresser once for a big party! And she was able to hook me up! '' if I wasn't confused out of my mind by that sentence and how the hell she was able to remember all that I would still be jumping around like a loony.

''Well all we have to do now is get ready for the concert! '' today was a Friday so tomorrow we have all day, but considering were teenage fans I don't think that's enough time. Without a second glance or even a word, I shot out the door and ran all the way to my house, panicking about my forgetfulness.

I ran right through the front door and up the stairs, but was forced to go back down because I left the door open. But after that brief mistake, I was in my room tearing through my wardrobe completely being a hag to all my cloths. ''No! No'' I yelled as I threw every single thing I owned toward my wall as if I was angry at them. But in this case I wasn't angry, I was furious.

''Why don't I own anything presentable!? '' I went through my wardrobe until I found the perfect outfit, which consisted of my favorite tee shirt, which was black and had three yellow hearts and I would wear a yellow tank top under it. Moss green shorts and green and white high tops and the most important part, my hat, my black and white hat. You can never go to lightly on accessories when you're meeting famous people. It took me another two hours to plan my hair and I decided to just not wear makeup.

I glanced at the clock and nearly screamed, again. I've been doing a lot of screaming today. It was eleven fifty eight at night. I must have been so caught up in my cloths attack that I didn't even notice the time. But more importantly, I missed dinner. After a second of possible outcome thinking I decided that I'll live.

''Well I can't have sleep lines under my eyes so time for bed! '' I forced on some sweat pants and fell into my bed. I stayed awake for hours just thinking about the concert and how 2D and I would be chatting the night away and how jen would be trying not to kill me and toss me out a window. It was two thirty five when I finally went to sleep, hopefully things go right tomorrow.

~ The next day ~

Why yes 2D I would love to join the band! And room together you say, well don't mind if I do. And don't worry jen well be very happy together! Everything was perfect, until something hit me in the head, hard.

I jolted up in bed so fast I forgot that I had a shelf right above me; my head hit the wall and caused my teddy bear, Paris, to land on my head. ''So it was you eh? '' I searched my bed and my alarm clock was lying next to my pillow. ''Or was it you- OMG IS THAT REALLY THE TIME!? '' I threw myself off the bed and shot down the hall. How is it already twelve forty eight? Was I really sleeping that long, I mean im a deep sleeper but that is ridiculous!

''Hey you're finally up-'' I pushed my bother out of my way without even much of a head turn or glance. I jumped over my dog too, before landing in the doorway of my shower and slamming the door. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and did my hair and all that girl stuff. By the time I was done, it was one o' seven. Oh great im gonna be even more late.

I went downstairs and my hand wrapped around the door handle and my day looked brighter until, ''Ayano I need you to help me out with this.'' Crap I forgot about on very important thing. My mom, she was 4'11 last time I checked and she had the worst timing ever. ''Yes mom but I really gotta go-'' '' Oh thank you, I need you to help me throw out the garbage. '' she gestured to the garbage all over the counter. And she complains that im messy!? And it was crazy, the garbage can was right next to her.

''Fine '' I walked over and cleaned up the counter, ''remember to wipe the rag in circles, and don't forget to tie the bag firmly '' oh my god I already know all this! Im not five, '' ya mom I get it now I have to go. '' I ran to the door ''Ayano I need one more thing'' seriously. My brother then made my day better by coming down stairs. ''What's that Terrance! You're gonna help out mom! You're so sweet'' '' wait what!? '' '' Bye! '' I ran out the door before he could even realize what I just did there.

I was halfway down the street before my phone started ringing. ''Hello? '' (Amy: Where are you?) '' Uh slight back up but I'll get their soon I promise'' (Amy: ok hurry the sooner you get here the sooner we can meet them!) ''Don't remind me '' I hung up and kept running. I reached the end of the street and had to stop because of a train. It's almost like the world is trying to stop me. Hopefully I can get there in time, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you MeganLong for your reviews ^^ this is going to be a long chapter. All rights go to the owner of gorillaz, I only own my OC's

It took the train seven whole minutes to pass by. Through that time I yelled at the conductor to actually put the train in motion, attempted to kick it but didn't feel like losing my foot and hit it with a stick, only to get a broken stick in the end. I sat near a tree, depressed about my life until someone yelled at me through their car window that the train has passed. I stood up slowly and then ran off screaming like a mad woman ''DAMN YOU STUPID TRAIN! ''

I kept running and didn't stop for anything. When I pushed a old lady down in the middle of the street, I yelled a sorry. When I knocked down a lady walking ten dogs, I yelled at her sorry and that her dogs were getting away. That resulted in me getting cursed out by her. But when I jumped over a mailbox and a bench, I only screamed that landscapers suck and their placement is bad. But when I ran into someone else and fell on my butt, instead of saying sorry I just said ''Get the heck out of the way!''' until I saw what he looked like. He had light blonde hair that wasn't shoulder length but about two inches above that and the tips sprawled out a bit at the end, light blue eyes the same color as the sky, he was short almost 5'3 or 5'4 and he had light skin. I gasped. OH MY GOD IT'S A PRETTY BOY!

''Oh I mean are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?! '' I was talking fast and frantically like my heart was on overdrive ''ya im alright '' the boy stood and looked down at me, my heart just leaped in my chest. The way the sun was hitting him made him look like a god. I leaped up and the boy took a step back to avoid being banged in the face by my head. ''Im alright too! See'' I flexed my arms and smiled.

''Well that's interesting.'' He had a pause between his words which automatically told me, what am I doing!? Why would I flex my arms in front of a boy! Oh well what's the worst that can happen.

''Wow those are actually bigger than mine... .'' EECK! I put my arms down and sank to the floor in my emo position. How could I be so stupid? I really wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Or I could become a hobo and move to Arkansas. ''Im sorry world..'' ''Uh girl, don't feel bad. What's your name anyways? '' he actually want to know my name! This is my chance to redeem myself! ''Ayano Lundell '' ''Well Ayano im Oliver Scott. '' Oliver. So that's the name of the gods.

I need to keep this conversation going. But I feel like im forgetting something, but what? ''Well Ayano I have to go I promised someone I'd go to a concert with them '' ''really what concert? '' ''Gorillaz, but I really don't have a choice '' OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE CONCERT! ''Im going there too! '' this guy is perfect. ''Really? Maybe we can meet up there then.'' ''Sure sounds good to me ''. After that Oliver left and probably so did all the thoughts in my head.

I didn't bother running to the performance hall anymore. Oliver, he's so nice and cute and awesome. Am I falling in love? No! I can't, I will not cheat on 2D! Even though he doesn't even know me. Yet, I arrived at the hall about fifteen minutes before three, and Amy didn't take even fifteen seconds before she started shaking me like a madman.

''WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG! '' she yelled in my ear so loud that I thought I might go deaf. ''Complications~ '' Amy sighed and stopped shaking me ''well I guess that can't be helped.'' I smiled at her very mature reply ''so how long till the performance? '' ''About Three hours but there are plenty of shops around'' she was right; we are in the middle of town in the most entertaining place. Shops and boutiques were everywhere, and we did have a good amount of money with us. This will be fun.

As we walked by the stores and glanced through the window, we just chat about what we were going to ask the gorillaz and what we should do for them. ''What if you played one of your songs! '' said Amy, I've been playing and writing lyrics sense I was little, maybe seven or eight. ''No way I didn't even bring my guitar or drums or acoustic or anything I own. '' ''They might let you play it on one of their instruments'' suggested Amy in a dreamy like voice. ''No way. '' I said automatically in a flat tone ''Why not? '' ''Because were normal people, their famous, it wouldn't be natural it be natural for me to use my guitar.'' I had to explain why to Amy a few times before she was completely able to understand where I was coming from.

''Oh now I get it. '' said Amy, good there's no way I could survive another lecture about famous versus normal people. ''Ok that's good now what store should we go in first '' we glanced around at the shops and I was about to suggest one until Amy grabbed my head and forced turned it towards one store, Hot topic.

''Hot topic? '' I heard of that store before, it's supposed to be the best store in the entire world. But I never been there, and Amy knew that pretty well because she was determined to get me there. She dragged me across the street and toward the store like I was weightless. Which we also knew wasn't true because my shoes left skid marks on the ground. ''it's a crime not to go to this store at least once a week'' once a week? Dang how cool is this place?!

We arrived at hot topic seconds later. ''Ayano, welcome to the holy land of teenagers'' we entered and I completely understood what she meant. This place was heaven, graphic tees, necklaces, make up and more covered the wall and the layout. The cloths here were the coolest I've ever seen. I was admiring the store until I was pulled back into reality when something hit me. I fell to the ground ''Ow what the?! '' I looked up and it was a middle aged man. ''Oh im sorry '' he apologized and pulled me up then left. ''What a creep'' said Amy and I couldn't help but agree.

''So what should we by first'' asked Amy but I didn't wait for that question I was already skewering the walls '' I want this and this and I can't forget this! '' I was carrying a stack of stuff but may told me that I should stay light because of the performance and stealers. I didn't want to lose my babies so I put some stuff back and just went with a black batman necklace and a black and white studded belt. It cost me about $35 dollars but it was worth it.

''So where to next? '' I asked excitedly, I was suffering from a case of too much money and needed to spend it ides. ''The concert'' said Amy ''what? How long were we in there?! '' ''A few hours. '' damn it. Hot topic got to me, and I lost track of time. It was already five fifty three according to Amy's watch. This was a very stylish watch. We hurried over to the performance hall and were shocked, fans were already covering the street and side walk. Amy and I weaved our way through the crowd and made our way to the guards at the door.

''What do you girls want? '' said the guard in his scary tone. If I didn't know better he looked like he belonged in the mafia. ''We have backstage passes to go in before and after the show '' said Amy, showing him her pass. ''You can go in '' Amy smiled and told me she'd see me inside. I reached in my pocket to show my pass but my ticket and pass weren't there anymore. I panicked a bit and checked my other pocket and my other one and the other. I t wasn't there. WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO THEM!? That's when one thing crossed my mind. In hot topic when I was knocked down and when Amy was telling me about thieves. That guy must have picked pocketed me! ''So where's your pass and ticket? '' asked the guard. ''They aren't here '' the guy didn't hesitate; he threw me to the street corner without another word.

''WELL SCREW YOU TOO! '' I yelled back as the guard dropped me on the sidewalk and left. This is just a minor setback. I just need to find the guy and get my tickets back. I stood up and looked around, I saw the man on my first try, he was wearing a grey long sleeve and black pants. I started running towards him and he noticed me pretty easy when he started running away. ''Stop you thief! '' I chased the guy through the crowd and nearly got to him until a hand grabbed a shoulder.

''What is it?! '' I turned around angry, until I saw Oliver there. Crap I totally forgot about my promise to him! ''Ayano are you ok? '' ''Ya im just fine I just really have to do something! Im sorry! '' I wrenched from his grip and continued my pursuit, the man ran into an ally and I quickly follow. When I got to the ally. He was gone, along with my ticket and pass.

''DAMN IT! '' I was completely pissed off; I heard the fans leave and doors open. I ran out of time and now I can't get in. Why is this happening to me!? I love gorillaz more than possibly anyone else in the world and there's no way im missing this performance!

I was probably so mad steam was rising off of me, until I felt a gust of wind go down my back and I turned around and looked around. ''What's there?! '' nothing was there and the gust came again and I looked up, there was an air vent. Perfect.

I climbed on top of the dumpster and pulled off the rusty air vent, I reached my hand in and it didn't seem like the air was that hard and it seemed pretty stable in there. I climbed in and coughed at the dust and felt that there were a lot of cobwebs in here too. But I didn't care. I started crawling forward towards the noise coming from all around.

My dream is to meet the gorillaz and be a part of them, there's no way im going to give up! The noise got louder the further I got, I heard screaming and multiple voices. That was a good thing. I met a cross way and looked around, it was dark but I saw a light in the distance, I headed towards it and pushed the cobwebs out the way. I nearly reached it, not even a foot away from it when I heard a groan. Those are never good, especially when you're in an air vent.

The entire thing came apart under me and I fell into complete darkness, I hit something hard and it sent of shock of pain sending straight through me. I coughed and moaned in pain of the impact and thought I might be dead. But if I was dead, im pretty sure heaven didn't smell like cigarettes, I pulled myself up really painfully and put my hands in front of me trying to look for a light switch, which I eventually found.

I flicked it on, and was in complete silence; out of everything I went through today this was the most shocking.

2D was sitting in the seat in front of me, staring directly at me with a cigarette in his hand. Im not sure what happened next but I think I passed out. Oh well who wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has read on this far. Were now reaching the main plot but your also gonna see what I do on my free time. I don't own the gorillaz all rights go to the original creators. I only own my OC'S, By the way sorry that the chapter was late, computer complications

''Ello? '' ''Ello?! '' ''Are you alright? '', I wasn't sure who was talking to me but for some reason my heart was beating so hard I felt it in my fingertips. And then something started poking me in the chest, oh no way. Nothing touches me and gets away with it. I jolt up and practically yell ''WHO TOUCHED ME YOU GOOD DAMN PERVERT!? '' I looked to the side and saw 2D hiding behind that movie star director's chair, with an incredibly long metal pole thing in his hand. He looked like he was about to cry, dang it I called one of the biggest stars alive a pervert! ''Uh im so sorry I thought you were like a big perverted dude who messes with girls in their sleep! '' that didn't make it any better he seemed to have an even more hurt look on his face. ''Which is totally not you! '' I was talking so fast I probably sounded like I was talking German or something. 2D seemed to back further away from me, ''Im so sorry! Please don't call the cops! I don't want to be thrown out onto the street again! '' 2D gave me a puzzled look, oh my god what if he thinks im a criminal now!? Today, I can't win.

''What do you mean thrown out again?'' said 2D in a curious voice, great now I gotta relive the worst and best day ever again, I started off by telling him how my ticket was stolen by a Murdoc impersonator and how I tried to get inside but I was thrown out on my butt, then crawling through the air vent then landing in here. At the end of my explanation, 2D was sitting there staring at me like I just said I robbed a bank then flew off into the sunset. I expected the worst and was ready to be dragged away by security guards but it never happened. ''Oh my god that's so cool! '' that shocked me. ''It is?'' I replied in a high voice, ''ya it is! It's like you were in a move! '' great so I went from a trespasser to a movie star, im starting to wonder if he's mentally retarded or something.

''So anyways, don't you have a concert to be doing. '' I made my voice sound casual even though I really wanted to see the concert too. ''Oh right I forgot!'' how can anyone forget something like that, its nearly important as life itself! '' Well then go! '' he stopped standing around and opened the door and here's where things start going bad again, it was the security guards I mentioned earlier.

They gave me a look like I was a thug, or a drug dealer, or a slut trying to get some of a rock star. I gave sly smile and a little wave ''Hi fellas '' it usually is polite to respond by saying hi and not grabbing me by both of my arms and lifting me to my feet. ''Let me go! Im valuable merchandise! '' I yelled at them while kicking my legs in all sorts of directions. ''Sorry mr.2D we'll get this person out of here in no time'' said one of the guards in a voice that sounded like nails in a blender while someone was breaking glass. ''No she is my '' there was a brief pause and then he spoke ''Mom '' then there was another silence but for a whole other reason. ''Ya that's right! Im and that's my kid, Stuart pot '' I gave my best phony ascent I could manage and tried to sound about 30 years older than I really am, the guards exchanged a quick glance and shrugged. ''That's right now put down my mother and get going '' the guards listened to 2D and put me down ''Call us if you need us. '' then they left murmuring stuff that sounded like they were calling me a whore when I was little and that I had to much plastic surgery. Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when I come for you. I gave 2D a look ''so what now SON? '' I exaggerated the last word in my sentence, ''I don't know, MUM '' oh look he did the same, like son like mother. I so got that saying wrong.

''Well go to your concert ill just hang out here. '' I said and sat down in his directors seat. 2D walked out the door and looked over and said ''Stay! '' then left. ''Woof '' I replied back, I didn't know how long I sat there maybe 30 minute before I got bored. I stood up and started messing with random stuff. First I found hair curlers in a cabinet, wonder why he has these, and I put them in my hair. When I took them out I looked like a doll from the 1950's. I quickly fixed my hair catastrophe then went back to searching.

I found roller blades next, seriously why does this guy bring all of this stuff!? But oh well its working to my amusement for the time being. I put them on then started rolling around the room. ''Ladies and gentlemen presenting the amazing Ayano the blader! '' I rolled around the room and pretended like I was in a race, I even occasionally yelled ''Get out of the way! '' then pushed down the director's chair. It was a smooth ride till I realized, ''Wait I don't know how to stop.'' That resulted in me screaming then falling into the clothes rack. ''Ow.'' When I stood up I had a pair of weird leopard underwear on my shoulder, I read the tag and it said property of Murdoc niccals. I threw them behind me; they landed on a picture frame. Then I lay down and cried for a good 20 minutes. ''Why did they have to be murdoc's….''

After my brief moment of terror, I took of the roller blades and stood there in my socks. Then I found something that I couldn't resist but mess with. A microphone. I grabbed it and a pair of sunglasses then dramatically walked across the room. ''Hello all you lovely ladies out there. '' I did my best man voice and I had to admit, it sounded sexy! I started dancing around the room like a bad Elvis and Michael Jackson combination and I did not regret it. It was fun until I fell backwards with my attempted moon walk. After that I lost the mojo and put back on my sneakers. I just sat on the floor thinking about the universe until something caught my eye. A big black case.

I crawled over and opened it, it seemed pretty deep and something was at the bottom. I reach down to get it but then there was a loud crash and I fell in. Then the door slammed open, ''YOU EMPTY HEADED DUMBASS HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THE CORD IN HERE! '' that voice reminded me of only one person, Murdoc. ''Im sorreh! '' ''WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW THE SHOW IS OVER! '' I heard a hitting sound then a girly like crying noise. ''Mudz get outta the way! '' that voice sounded like Russell, I wonder what he was doing in here. Then that's when the worst happened, the bag opened and a heavy bass drum thing landed on top of me.

Yep my day just keeps getting better and better. ''D pack the truck were going back to Kong in thirty minutes '' ''Ok '' said 2D. Then the bag started rolling and I automatically knew what was gonna happen to me. I was going to Kong studio's, in a drum bag, probably gonna be crushed under a drum. Yep Im pretty sure tight spaces are out to get me and that my day has officially went from weird to completely crazy. Oh the joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: My new update days are Saturday and Sunday due to my constant busyness. Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz all rights go to the original owners, I only own my OC's

2D I am serious! Let me out of this bag! I can't go to Kong studio, I just can't. I have test, not like I care about them but still! And my family, who would they call when they need something?! I pushed and kicked in the bag, nothing worked. I even tried pounding my fist on the base drum. That resulted in my getting hit in the face with my own fist, not the worst part of my day though. After that I just sat and thought, this whole day was surprising. Going to hot topic for the first time, climbing through a vent after chasing a thief, meeting 2D, how this bag can even fit a girl and a drum.

My thoughts and miraculous accusations where soon interrupted when the floor felt like, it was moving. Crap, crap, crap, crap, the car is moving! I can't get out of this mess anymore! And worst, this bag has no seat belt. The thought is even dangerous! I moved and squirmed with all my might, I didn't even care if the base drum head broke, my life is more important! I pressed on the bag as hard as possible, when we hit a pot hole and my elbow hit my nose. ''that's it, this bag is going down.'' I said as if I wanted to nuke the place, while holding my nose. Which was probably bleeding?

I kicked the bag harder and harder until I heard a sound that sounded like a pop. I looked at the curved edge and to my surprise, I separated the zipper pieces. I saw it as a sign of hope, I reached my hands up and pulled the two pieces farther from each other, until there was an opening big enough for me to squeeze through, which I gladly used without complaint. When I was out, I stretched and put my hands in front of me. The next challenge, being in complete darkness, in a moving vehicle.

I moved carefully and tried to keep a firm grip on whatever came in my reach, but every time I took about three steps, the car would hit another pot hole and I would fall on my butt. This was still unpleasant, after this I might have a huge butt bruise. Can butts even get bruised? Wait a sec, no time for that Ayano! Focus, focus.

I moved faster this time and finally acquired a pattern, I ran while counting to five then I jumped at the exact moment we hit a pot hole, this system worked pretty well until I jumped face first into a metal door, wall, thing. ''Ow….'' I said in agony as I bashed my face into the metal, Jesus Christ I might need a nose transplant after this. I touched it and found a handle; I was so relieved I think I might cry. Which I will not do, because crying is not my style. And plus it will make my eyes puffy and red, which is so not fashionable. Shit im talking like a prep. Maybe I hit my face harder than I thought.

I yanked on the handle but it wouldn't budge, it must have been the ones that locked from the outside, remind me when I get out, to hurt who ever designed these trucks because they are not good for escape plans. I yanked harder and harder but yet it still wouldn't budge, I was really getting pissed now. I pulled back my leg and kicked the door, hoping to at least get someone's attention. I made impact with the door and jumped up screaming like a baby, ''Shit that hurt!'' I really think im just gonna keep breaking my bones one by one today.

I was standing on one leg now, while my hands clutched my foot. Im lucky im not wearing pink or I would look like a retarded flamingo. But this is when everything got to being from bad to worse.

The car hit a pot hole and I was sent tumbling back and landing (Uncomfortably ) in a pill of instruments, I have a guitar string where I guitar string should never be. I squirmed uncomfortably until the guitar was at my side, from this day forward this guitar will be named, pedo-guitar. I shot disapproving looks too it in complete darkness until we weren't in darkness anymore, the truck back opened and standing there was 2D, Russell, Noodle, Murdoc and Jen.

''Oh shit'' I said probably knowing I would be going to jail pretty soon, becoming an old maiden, causing a rebellion and forcing the government into eternal loyalty. (That escalated quickly).

''Murdoc how many times have I told you not to bring a girl back with us! '' Yelled jen as she slapped the shit out of Murdoc like he was a fly, ''I didn't bring her! Blame dullard he packed the truck'' screamed Murdoc in protest. 2D gave a shocked look and shock his head ''I didn't do it, I don't even know how she got in here!'' 2D stupidly said. Noodle laughed and added ''You don't know a lot of things D'' to the conversation, I have to admit that wasn't nice but it was a hell of a lot funny!

''I don't care D; just find a way to get this person home! '' said jen, I am not a person. I am a teenage girl who has been kidnapped and brought to the middle of nowhere by celebrities, the cops would believe that right? Heck no. ''Alright! '' replied 2D in a scared tone, seriously he's scared of his girlfriend? Honestly this guy is a magnet for bad relationships. ''No you walking stick figure, I think she can stay for a while!'' Murdoc, the pedophile of the group said with a look on his face that made me want the pedo-guitar back.

I opened my mouth to protect my holiness but I was cut off by clicks and screams. Fans and paparazzi covered the area and the gorillaz looked like a mix of shocked, angry and annoyed. ''What the hell people! '' yelled noodle who was clearly tougher then she looked. ''Can't we get a little privacy; we just got done with a concert! Which is really hard compared to your worthless jobs! '' every time jen speaks, I feel my self-esteem drain.

''2D I LOVE YOU! RUSSELL MARRY ME! NOODLE HAVE MY BABIES!'' all the fans were screaming ridiculous request, but for some reason no one commented on Murdoc. ''Really you little bastards'' Murdoc said while looking kind of disappointed. Yep classic pervert trying to always find a chance to go up peoples panties. God I hate the word panties. But that wasn't the only thing that I hated right now, the paparazzi were taking so many photo's my eyes felt like they were melting. ''JEN IS IT TRUE YOUR EXPECTING A KID! Who's that girl in the car?! Are you hording slaves across the border?'' ok now this is just getting crazy weird. I had enough of this. Time to put these people in their place.

Words and flashes and fans were flying everywhere, it was making my head spin. This is getting to annoying for my taste. I grabbed the pedo-guitar and a amp. I plugged it in and played the highest cord I ever thought was humanly possible. Which worked really well ''OWWWW MY EARS! '' Yelled the fans and paparazzi, but the gorillaz seemed to only be in that frozen state.

''Everyone shut the hell up, you're talking more than girls with fresh gossip in high school'' I said, everyone looked at me; I seemed to have caught their attention. That's a really good thing.

''Your all being immature idiots, and fellow fans and paparazzi you should be ashamed, you all harvest your souls on the life and wellbeing of whoever Is blowing up the charts or has the cutest hairstyle or best voice, this entire thing is so stupid, you having no lives of your own doesn't mean you have to fuck with the lives of the people who are clearly better then you in every way. So I suggest you go read a book, watch TV, and commit dangerous stunts! Do whatever you want as long as it's your life and not spying on celebrities and what they're doing like little stalkers, you got that!?'' I said through the silence.

Everyone stared and slowly one by one the fans and paparazzi left, murmuring under their breathe. I felt accomplished. I stood there holding the guitar until they were all gone, well everyone except the gorillaz and I. I put the guitar down and looked at them, they were still dumbstruck. I clearly made a mistake. I sighed and stood, ashamed at myself until 2D and noodle started clapping, followed by Russell and a grin from Murdoc and jen. What!?

''That was so cool the way you stuck it to those reporters!'' said noodle enthusiastically and 2D clearly nodded along with her, ''we tried so many times to do something like that but they always twisted it and made it entirely different!'' said D and jen clearly agreed with a strong ''Heck ya'' they were all impressed, I was shocked and surprised. I was starring, wide eyed at everyone until jen broke the silence. ''Well we can't let something like this go so easy so I have a proposition '' said jen, she glanced around and everyone nodded and thumbs up until eventually jen looked at me again ''Want to be our manager? ''

''Sure I can do that'' I said without any hesitation. This is officially the best day ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I am the worst person ever! How dare I forget about this!? Im so sorry that I kept you all waiting, just for that, I shall make this chapter very long, TT~TT.

Most girls my age would sit around the house drinking coke cola with her friends while watching TV show reruns. Or be at the mall, blowing every cent there dad gave them. But not for me, im one of the only teens, if not the only one, who is now the manager for one of the biggest music groups in all of London and became that way for losing my cool and telling off paparazzi. It felt good doing that but I didn't expect this to happen. I mean I like what happened but seriously why me, I have no manager like abilities! Not like I have a book that I can just write in it to make stuff happen! But that would be seriously epic if I do say so myself. Oh well what do I do now though, out of everything im was being pulled into the biggest adventure of my life. Literally, im tied up and Murdoc and jen are dragged me to the car. ''WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE ROPES!? ARE YOU GONNA RAPE ME OR SOMETHING!'' I yelled while trying to wiggle from there meaty hands and but I couldn't fight against their strength combined. They picked me up like I was nothing and tossed me into the back seat. And with a devious smile looked and me and said in unison '' to make sure you don't escape.''

''ESCAPE?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT I GOT THIS JOB ON MY OWN FREE WILL WHY WOULD I RUN AWAY?! '' I was giving them the are you freaking kidding me look and they just gave me a grin I can't even name, until jen spoke ''Well we have to smuggle you into London so that's why!'' then she dragged off Murdoc and slammed the door in my face. ''She's treating me like im illegal drugs…'' I sat back in the seat and heard the sound of them messing with their instruments and discussing something that I couldn't hear. Screw that, I knew it was about me no hiding it! Crap these ropes are tight, what did they do make it out of a boa constrictor! I looked at the rope and it had a tag that said; From the Boa Constrictor Company. What the heck, WHAT TYPE OF JACKED UP SHOW WAS I YANKED INTO THIS TIME?!

Their lunatics, im pretty sure their friends are lunatics and their families are chaotic to be able to make these people! I just want to go home to my bad timing mom, and my stupid but reliable big brother. I don't deserve to be smuggled into London, the best thing I have ever been smuggled in was the 12 and under deal at Golden corral. That's when I heard a hocking sound and look up. Everyone was staring at me and giving me the: What the fuck are you ok looks. ''Are you ok? You been zoned out for about 5 minutes now. '' said noodle, who knew should would actually care for a stowaway like me? ''Ya im fine! Just trying to make sense of this whole thing! '' I said in a hurried tone, if I freak out over math class, I should be dead by now.

''Ya this thing is a lot to take in, becoming our manager is like saying; Throw me in the shark tank I can do it! '' she replied and I laughed, if I was offering to be put into a shark tank. I better go with a bag. From a cannon in the sharks mouth, Just the though is happy.

''So what will I be doing as a manager? '' I said and directed my question to everyone. 2D was happy to take the question after being shot with a scary as fuck face from Murdoc. ''Well you have to manage our gigs, the instruments, finance, our fame, the fans and paparazzi, and everything else! '' ''Ayano you ok? '' added noodle when d was done, when he got to finance, my soul left my body and I thought, throw me in the shark tank. I'll survive better there then here. ''Nice job you fucking idiot you just broke her! '' Murdoc yelled and turned around in his seat to hit 2D, who was crying thinking I died. ''Murdoc eyes and hands on the road '' said jen who was hitting Murdoc with a magazine. Murdoc turned around and we were in the opposite car lane then the one we should be in. But he didn't drive us back on the right side; he just went and kept on going. CRAZY BASTARD YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!

''Murdoc watch out for that kid filled van. '' Said jen not even sounding like she cared, and Murdoc replied in the same way ''GET THE FUCK OFF THE ROADS YOU DEMON MONKEYS!'' before he hit the car and caused it to fall into a ditch, but he still kept going. Oh my god, I will never underestimate the safe driving commercials ever again. ''Be ready, you have to cover all of the damage'' said noodle who was tuning her guitar, ITS LIKE NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHAT SITUATION WERE IN!

I closed my eyes and hoped that this crazy ride would end soon, but when the car came to a stop it was at a place I didn't have in mind. An airport great now they're going to ship me off to London with no hopes of escape. This day just keeps on getting better and better! What are they going to do next; stick me hand in a bed of boiling grease?! Well that would be better than what's happening now. '' Im sorry '' said Russell as he threw a box over me and taped it up. SO THIS IS HOW THEIR GONNA TREAT ME?! Then my word became all sorts of painful. I felt the box be picked up and for a second I felt weightless and then came crashing down, are they tossing me?! But after that happening for a minute I hit something harder. And stayed, but then the safe landing I landed on started moving. Crap, crap, crap, what the heck do I do? What if the plane messes up and sends me off to Egypt or Peru, or even Italy!?

Please god, why do I deserve this? Not like I been a bad girl, I never lied. Well only when needed but I don't deserve this right here! I would have been better off getting hit by lightning. Not being tossed in a box and being shipped off via luggage. This was horrible even thinking about it. I am so screwed and I have a feeling my life is going to keep being that way.

I felt the ramp go up because I was trying not to fall backward; then I was picked up again and tossed. When I landed it hurt, a lot, Ow my arm hopefully it isn't dislocated. It probably isn't by the fact im using both to push on the box walls. ''That's it, let's go '' said an unfamiliar voice, stupid flight attendants! I am writing a strongly worded email to your supervisors!

Not like that could help me now though, I need a knife. Or I might suffocate in here. Oh my god. Did Russell even put air holes in here? im taking it as a no. No I don't want to die! I have too much to live for and suffocation isn't an option! I took my fist and punched upwards, the box broke open and I took a deep breathe. ''Oh my god, thought I was a goner. '' what do I do now? Im being shifted off to London, on a plane, and cannot get out even if I tried. Im starting to miss the TV reruns…


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry for not posting, I am a procrastinating lazy person. Just for that Im gonna upload chapters pretty fast. I am sorry!

Oh my god, by the time this planes landed I was pretty sure I was now scared of heights, planes, turbulence, and luggage. When the door opened, I jumped out of the plane so fast and landed perfectly with a thud so hard, you heard the impact. At the sight of me, the attendants screamed and im pretty sure one of them wet themselves. ''FREEDOM! '' I yelled with my arms raised to the sky and with an over joyed look on my face. ''Who are you?! What were you doing in the luggage?!'' said the pee-pee pants flight attendant. ''I am a girl, and I forgot my phone. '' one of those two were true but I didn't wait for a reply. I just walked off and started looking around for the gorillaz. ''I swear when I find them, I will pull their heads right off of their body and feed it to an alligator and shred their bodies into a pulp then make it into sausages and feed it to a guard dog probably carrying diseases! '' I said out loud in pure rage. ''Ehem '' came from behind me, oh please, oh please don't be them!

I turned around and said so fast that im surprised I didn't mess up my words ''IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T THROW ME TO A CURB AND MAKE ME HIKE BACK HOME! '' I yelled but instead of hearing a death wish from jen or something. I heard a little giggle and a grunt. I opened my eyes and it was a girl not even a year older than me standing there, she was short but had medium length dark blue hair and light blue eyes, she had light skin and had the appearance that makes a person want to pick you up and huge you so hard it your eyes come out. And a lady taller than her and had the look that could make you wonder to be scared or amazed, sort of like jen! She had short layered blonde hair with brown highlights and brown eyes and a face with two much make up. And don't even get me started on the outfits. Instead of the cute blue haired girl who was wearing a orange dress that frilled at the end with little pink trim and a white belt with a bow in the back and really cute white boots with pink laces and her hair had a hair band which was pink too. The other one was wearing red leather booty shorts, a black shirt that tightened at all the wrong places. Metallic studded combat boots and a spiked collar and red leather jacket, which meant the cutie and the brute.

''Uh did you hear all of that…'' I said in a pause like tone. '' Yep we did and I have to say that was '' said the blonde before she popped her gum and snapped her fingers. ''Talk servant, I don't feel like talking' anymore'' the blue hair girl automatically reacted '' that was totally cool! How you let it all out like that! '' now that was shocking. Someone alive actually liked it when I go crazy. ''That was cool? In what way was that cool! Are you a TV host?! Are there hidden cameras?! '' I said in a panic but the girl laughed ''Nope, no cameras. It's cool because you spoke your mind and im not a TV producer my name is Levi Maxwell and im Sabrina Katherine's Manager. '' she said with a smile. Sabrina, that name rang a bell. Not a little one, more like a gong. ''Isn't Sabrina Katherine the name of that metal rock singer? '' Sabrina popped her gum and smirked ''Pleasure '' oh my god, that reaction was proof that I met another celebrity today. Sheesh at this rate, I won't be surprised if the black eyed peas appeared out of nowhere and kissed me. Well the kissing part would surprise me but never mind. ''By the way, who are you? '' said Levi, breaking the awkward kiss thinking silence. ''Im Ayano Lundell and im gorillaz manager '' I said with pauses and Levi gasped like she was taking her first breathe of air ever. ''Gorillaz as in THE gorillaz?! '' she said without even trying to hide the amazement in her voice. ''Yes…'' I said in another awkward position. ''that's so amazing! I can't believe they even accepted a new manager! There last ones where either fired or broke from the craziness! You're a nice person too, it be a shame if anything happened with you! But for them to even consider you as their manager, you must have done something really amazing! What did you do? When was it? Where was it? I need answers! '' Said Levi in such a big rush, I had to look her in the eyes and shake her ''Breathe woman breathe! '' ''Oh sorry but I was just so surprised! '' ''I can tell, not many managers drool on other shoes when they talk '' I said as I pointed to the big wet marks on my shoes now. ''Oh im sorry! '' she said in another hurry that she nearly messed up her words. I was going to say its ok, but a cranky rats voice got me before I could ''Come on you little piece of shit, im not gonna wait for your girly ass even a minute'' said Murdoc as he grabbed me, flung me over his shoulder and started walking away. ''I'll see you later then '' said Levi before being dragged away by her own client. Yep, well at least I made a friend; I just wish I wasn't touching Murdoc when I figured that out.

We arrived at a car and Murdoc dropped me on the ground without a care in the world, ''Ow! Im fragile you know! '' I yelled at him, and noodle cut in ''Hey don't go injuring the new manager, who'll sign our pay checks?! '' now that hurt, im only being used to sign pay checks. Next their gonna tell me that im ugly or something. ''I don't care, she looks like shit anyways! '' and their it is. Im gonna need emotional therapy. ''Shut up. '' I said and I got up and kicked Murdoc in his balls. Noodle broke out laughing, Russell winced and I thought I heard Del do the same, jen laughed along with noodle, 2D didn't do anything due to the fact Murdoc might kill him for it. But Murdoc won't be doing any murdering right now; he collapsed on the floor and was screaming at the same frequency as a chipmunk. ''Nice one! '' said noodle, giving me a thumbs up and smiling. I walked away from the crumbling Murdoc and got into my seat in the car ''so how far away is Kong studios? '' I said curiously, if I was gonna stay there I might as well know. '' Not that far, maybe an hour of so '' said 2D, I did not expect him to keep directions. Seriously out of all people how did he remember?

After Russell dragged Murdoc in the car, we drove off to Kong studios, after everything I went through today. I was tired during the ride so I think I might have passed out in the car. Getting that nap time was actually pretty good until the car hit something, like a pot hole and I was jolted awake. ''WHAT THE?! '' I said and everyone else was grinning at me deviously. Except Murdoc, who was scowling at me? '' Were nearly there'' they said with a tone that creeped my out, I looked out the window and my mouth felt like I got disconnected from the top part, we were heading down a very bumpy road near the end of a cliff. ''So were gonna drive off a cliff '' ''Mhm '' said everyone ''and that's how were gonna get to Kong '' said me again. '' Yep, pretty smart to keep away visitors '' said noodle. We were about 20 feet away from the edge and I only had enough time to say '' Yep smart..'' before we drove off the cliff and my life flashed before my eyes.

I remembered me screaming, jen laughing, D trying not to vomit, noodle smiling, Murdoc and Russell not giving a fuck about the situation. We feel for about 45 seconds then we hit the ground pretty hard.

Every part of me hurt, and that was a understatement. But I saw everyone climb out and look at me ''Welcome to Hell '' said Murdoc, and for the first time, he was right.

Authors Note: Well, im moving soon so my next one might be late. Sorry again and see you later.


End file.
